


just a thought

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time came much before Logan expected it, but he found himself in a hospital thanks to Gorya with a very attentive Veronica at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a holiday exchange for my dear friend N! I hope you enjoy it!

Someday was not so far away. It was only a matter of weeks. Three weeks of a life in bliss before the loud bang rang out through the small home he had rented before that was shattered.

Left to die among the rubble, there was nothing to do but wait. And hope.

-

She woke up to the rattling of her phone against her bedside table. It was 4 AM, too early for her to start preparing for her day at the FBI, but the rattling phone did not stop until she held it in her hand.

“‘Lo?”

“Is this Veronica Mars?”

“Yeah.”

“This is the ER at Neptune Memorial Hospital. Logan Echolls was brought in tonight after his house was attacked.”

She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on the worlds that were coming through the phone. “Why are you calling me?” She managed.

“You were listed as his emergency contact. We need your approval before we can move forward with the surgeries that he needs to correct the damage from the explosion.”

“You have it. Whatever you need to do. DO IT!” Her voice went dry at the thought of Logan in surgery. She had not felt this strongly since the day they finally broke up five months before.

One call to the FBI later, Veronica was on a plane from DC to San Diego. She provided no reason for Leaving DC; her heart longed to be elsewhere.

-

_Mac Interlude_

> To see Veronica tend to Logan was like seeing a mother hen dote on her chicks. It was disgusting. After so many years fighting each other, it seemed like they found the moment to try and make it right only when one of them had been injured.
> 
> Not that I would tell them that in the moment. Instead, I sat there and watched them grow closer and closer, even though they preferred to spend their days hating each other. The staff knew that Veronica’s visits were the time to avoid anything to do with Logan’s room (or floor if you could be so lucky). She was prone to yelling at him for his reckless behavior, day after day. He was well aware of what he had done wrong, but Veronica always felt the need to remind him of it.
> 
> He told me that he bore it because it showed that she cared for him. It was more than he could have hoped for seven weeks before when she had looked as if they were meant to drift further and further apart.
> 
> Given that I was the only other girl he could call a _friend_ , it felt a bit like they were reverting back to their high school selves, but instead of worrying for their sanity, it felt like they were coming home.

-

Veronica tended to Logan as if she had been through a nursing program, not the FBI. She waiting patiently as Logan slept for hours, careful to wake him at the prescribed times for his medication.

He shied away from her every touch, though she had yet to figure out why. There was no easy way to ask the question, even if she often lacked tact--especially around him. But she found no easy way with his addled mind to explain that she felt compelled to look after him if he had seen to still include her as his emergency contact.

Instead, she waited until he was off the most fog-inducing drugs before she spoke.

“I have a question,” she started one day as he sat eating the breakfast she had prepared, instead of relying on the “food” that the hospital made, which had the hospital’s approval.

“News at ten,” he replied as he put another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“Seriously, why am I still your emergency contact?”

“Would you trust Dick?”

“Point taken.” She shifted closer onto the bed. “But you could have chosen anyone else?”

“Who else is there? Charlie returned my cards each and every time. Trina’s off being the D-list celebrity and won’t bother to come down for lil’ ole me. I’m pretty sure Mac and Wallace would choose you over me in a heartbeat. Twisted as it is, you’re all I’ve got.”

Veronica thought through his words, carefully placing everything into some sort of order. “You need to make new friends.”

“Says the girl who only has friends because of blackmail.”

“Wallace is _not_ my friend because of blackmail!”

“No, he’s your friend because you cut him down off the flagpole. Closer to one life-saving moment. But close to blackmail.”

“I don’t understand your logic.”

“That’s because it’s mine.” He laughed at his own mind, before the laugh bloomed into a cough.

She looked towards the tray for a glass of water, but found none. “I’ll get you some water. Stay put.”

“As if I could resist you,” he called as she left his room.

There were dangerous moves ahead if he kept up his quips. Not that she expected anything less from him.

-

It had taken another two days before Logan was released, despite hospital protocol, and without a home to return to, Veronica had seen that Logan was back at the Neptune Grand’s penthouse suite.

He looked around the room, though nothing had changed, before she said anything. “It seems as though you’ve hit upon a few things from Prom.”

“Hangovers and all that jazz,” he said, hands waving mockingly. “You’re the one who opened the door. If you don’t mind, I’m going to crash on my old mattress.”

“The doctor said you shouldn’t sleep right away,” Veronica said as she looked through the magazines along the coffee table.

“That makes no sense after all of those drugs they had me on, but if he insists.”

“He did,” she replied. “But I’m sure you can come up with something to keep yourself occupied.”

He was sure that Veronica’s skills at innuendo could not have been more obvious, but he had tried his best to push past the warm feeling of comfort that he felt each time she took control of his life. “Be careful Veronica. You might have to follow through on that suggestion.”

She winked at him. “Who’s to say I don’t plan on following through?”

Trying to work out her mind was one of the more difficult things Logan had ever had to do, and in this moment, drugs wearing off slightly, Logan couldn’t be bothered to care. He would always be drawn to her, no matter what he tried to do to move on.

Instead, he was back where it started nearly a year ago, with Veronica in the suite at the Neptune Grand.

It took her a minute to act on her suggestion, slipping out of her clothes with an efficiency Logan had never seen from her. They had never been this desperate, but her eyes told a different story today.

She needed this, for what reason he would not guess right now, and he was sure that he needed it just as much.

As she drew herself closer to him, Logan’s breath caught. “Let me do this for you,” she whispered, before she sat herself on his lap.

-

Logan never told anyone what it took to bring he and Veronica back together, at least not specifics that went beyond, “here’s Veronica, my girlfriend”. It was never difficult to tell that they were going to be drawn to each other. It had been easy enough to see it in high school, or so it was said, and it was even more apparent now.

Sitting next to each other, Veronica curled into him, and they looked the part of the perfect couple.

Too bad only a few people know just how truly imperfect they are as individuals, yet whole as a couple.


End file.
